Enquanto Ele Não Vem
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: ONESHOT. Um pequeno momento antes de Harry e Gina serem finalmente papais.


Harry acabara de aparatar no meio da sala do Largo Grimmauld. Fora mais um dia cansativo no Ministério, dentro do Departamento dos Aurores. Na verdade, não só aquele dia, mas a semana inteira fora exaustiva, fazendo-o agradecer a Mérlin por finalmente sexta ter chegado. O trabalho não lhe poupava os sábados de manhã, mas ficou imensamente grato ao receber o dia seguinte de folga.

Tirou a capa dos ombros e a jogou no sofá. Sabia que a esposa não gostava quando ele fazia aquilo, mas Monstro sempre "salvava" a sua pele depois. Estava desejando tomar um bom banho para depois deitar-se em sua cama ao lado de Gina, enquanto lhe contava como fora seu dia de trabalho. Sorriu satisfeito por pensar daquela maneira. Casar com Gina fora uma das coisas que ele nunca iria se arrepender, não quando podia chamá-la de _sua mulher_, porque realmente ela era. Ela era sua mulher e outras infinidades, e a amava mais que a si próprio.

Um pequeno elfo adentrou o compartimento, chamando a atenção de Harry.

- Meu senhor chegou cedo! Monstro pensou que chegaria mais tarde, meu senhor. – Falou o elfo, pegando a capa de Harry de cima do sofá.

- Olá Monstro. Onde está Gina? – Perguntou ele, fazendo sua maleta com alguns papéis do ministério levitarem até seu escritório no andar de cima.

- Minha senhora está no banho, meu senhor. Ela já jantou. Monstro pode arrumar a mesa novamente para o senhor, meu senhor.

- Não se preocupe Monstro. Janto mais tarde. – Disse Harry, já subindo as escadas, animando-se com a ideia de poder se juntar a esposa no banho.

Adentrou o quarto, mas não ouviu o barulho do chuveiro vindo do banheiro. A cama estava pronta para a noite de sono. Tirou os sapatos e os colocou na sapateira, lembrando-se do dia em que Gina havia tropeçado neles e quase caído quando ele os deixara no meio do quarto. Não queria arranjar um briga com a ruiva, ainda mais no estado em que ela se encontrava.

Harry caminhou até o banheiro, onde a porta estava entre aberta, e não teve coragem de se mover. A visão que estava tendo da esposa era linda demais para desperdiçá-la. Preferiu ficar ali, parado no batente da porta, admirando-a. Gina estava trajando uma de suas camisas velhas, com o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo e com gostas escorrendo de sua face devido o recente banho. Ela passava as toalhas na perna direita, que estava apoiada em cima de um banco, com um pouco de dificuldade devido a enorme barriga. Um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios, assim como acontecia todos os dias ao olhar para a barriga bastante visível dela. A notícia que seria pai o atingiu feito um raio, trazendo uma onde de felicidade que ele nunca esperava sentir.

Harry não achava que poderia amá-la ainda mais até ela lhe dizer que estava grávida.

Gina esticou-se e pegou um creme, cujo cheiro o agradava muito, e começou a passar por suas coxas. Ela sorriu quando chegou a vez de passar em sua barriga, e Harry constatou de que o bebê estaria mexendo.

Com sete meses de gravidez, Gina conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita, até mais que Fleur quando estava esperando Victoire. Foi só quando ela começou a passar o creme nos braços que ela notou a presença do marido.

- Harry, não me olhe... Estou... gorda. – Falou ela, corando um pouco.

- Não seja boba. Você não está gorda, está grávida. É diferente. – Respondeu ele, caminhando para perto da ruiva e abraçando-a por trás, cheirando o perfume maravilhoso de sua nuca e esparramando suas mãos em sua barriga.

- Uhuum... Mas eu engordei. Meu traseiro cresceu mais do que o da Mulher Gorda. – Revelou a ruiva, aproveitando a sensação de sentir a respiração dele contra seu pescoço, e suas mãos em cima das dele acariciando sua barriga.

Harry se afastou um pouco de Gina, e olhou para baixo, segurando em sua cintura.

- Bem... É, talvez tenha crescido um pouquinho, mas eu não me importo. – Disse ele, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. Perguntou-se se todas as mulheres ficavam mais bonitas quando grávidas, ou se era só Gina. As pernas da ruiva continuavam com as mesmas curvas das quais ele gostava, e suas nádegas haviam ficado mais... chamativas, para o desespero de seu coração.

Gina virou-se de frente para o marido, olhando-o.

- Não foi só isso. Meus seios estão enormes, mas pelo menos disso eu gosto. – Harry olhou instintivamente para os seios da mulher, mas aquilo ela não precisava ter dito, pois ele já tinha notado. – Acho que é por causa do leite... A parteira me disse que irão ficar maiores durante a amamentação.

- Jura? – Ele deixou escapulir.

- Harry! – Ela lhe deu um tapinha em seu braço direito, mas logo depois sorriu.

- Bom... quero que saiba, Sra, Potter, que você nunca esteve tão linda... – Disse o auror, acariciando o rosto sardento da ruiva. – E quanto ao seu traseiro... bem, eu não vejo nada de mal no tamanho que ele ficou.

Gina gargalhou e o abraçou, mas não tão apertado, somente o quanto a barriga os permitia ficarem próximos um do outro.

Caminharam até o quarto, onde Gina vestiu um short frouxo de Harry. Ela passou a sentir mais calor do que o normal nos últimos meses, e ela tinha que alargar a maioria de suas roupas para usá-las, mas preferiu optar pelas roupas do marido, que pareciam muito mais confortáveis e ainda possuíam o cheiro dele. O moreno não se importava.

- Fui ver as meninas hoje. – Falou Gina deitada na cama, encostada no peito de Harry, logo após ele ter tomado um banho. Ela apreciava o carinho que ele fazia em seus cabelos, enquanto a outra mão descansava em sua barriga. Ela notou que ele tinha pegado a mania de sempre fazer aquilo. Não poderia culpá-lo. Ela também gostava de sentir o bebê mexendo dentro de si. Isso mostrava o quanto ele estava saudável e vivo.

- Mesmo? E como anda o time? – Perguntou ele confortável, sentindo o corpo dela próximo ao seu.

- Elas estão indo bem sem mim. Deram uma blusa do time para o bebê. – Informou. Gina havia se tornado capitã do time das Harpias, mas mesmo estando grávida, ela não perdia os treinos, sempre opinando quando era necessário. – Eu acho que vou ter que deixá-las...

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por quê? Você gosta de trabalhar nas Harpias. – Lembrou-se Harry, estranhando o que ela dissera.

- E eu gosto. Não vou deixar as Harpias agora, mas acho que depois que tivermos o segundo...

Harry sabia o porque dela estar falando aquilo. Gina sabia o desejo dele ter uma família, e ele, certa vez, havia dito que queria ter uma quantidade considerável de filhos, mas logo depois decidiram que iriam ter apenas um casal.

- Eu também quero ter mais de um filho, Harry... E não quero ser uma mãe ausente. Gosto muito de jogar no time, mas nossos filhos são mais importantes. – Disse ela, e ele esperou ela continuar. – O Profeta ainda me quer como jornalista...

- Bem... Eu te entendo. Eu também farei o que for preciso para ser um bom pai. – Falou Harry, sentindo mais uma vez o bebê chutar.

- Você será um ótimo pai, Harry.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? Meus pais morreram, os únicos exemplos que tenho como pais são o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. – Aquela preocupação já estava o incomodando já fazia alguns dias, Gina notou.

A ruiva virou-se de frente para o marido, e acariciou seu rosto.

- Tenho certeza porque vejo o modo como você cuida de Teddy, e sei o quanto você sempre quis este bebê. – Falou Gina, acalmando-o. – Eu também não sei se serei uma boa mãe, só tenho certeza que o nosso filho e os outros que teremos serão muito amados. Eles serão parte de nós, Harry.

Ele a puxou para um beijo, acariciando seus cabelos rubros, enquanto ela se ocupava em bagunçar ainda mais os seus. Harry a empurrou carinhosamente para trás, fazendo-a deitar-se na cama, mas ele não se colocou totalmente em cima dela já que a barriga não deixava. Ele começou a distribuir uma série de beijos pelo pescoço da ruiva, descendo para sua barriga, onde se ocupou um pouco mais. Virou a cabeça e descansou com a mesma no meio do ventre de Gina, rindo de acordo com que o bebê se movimentava.

- Acho que vamos ter trabalho com ele em Hogwarts. Ele está bem agitado esses últimos dias. – Revelou a ruiva, enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de Harry.

- Acha que ele já está querendo sair? – Perguntou.

- Bem, acho que saberemos quando ele quiser realmente sair daí. Falta apenas 2 meses. Não vejo a hora de poder ver meus pés novamente. – Respondeu Gina, rindo um pouco.

Harry levantou-se, e se encostou no espelho da cama, olhando para as pernas da esposa, antes de trazê-las para cima de sua coxa, acariciando seus tornozelos.

- Oh, por favor, não pare. Meus tornozelos estão quase do tamanho da minha barriga. – Disse Gina, aproveitando o carinho.

Harry apenas riu e continuou com o carinho. Ele tentava ser o mais atencioso e carinhoso com Gina o possível. Presenteara bastantes crises de Fleur quando estava grávida e, considerando o fato de que ele havia se casado com uma Weasley, não queria se arriscar. Gina ficara notavelmente mais sensível com a gravidez, para não falar dos hormônios, mas daquilo ele não poderia reclamar.

A ruiva não demorou a pegar no sono, e mesmo assim, ele continuou com a massagem em seus tornozelos por mais algum tempo. Harry queria que os pais estivessem ali, para ensiná-lo como ser um bom pai. Lembrou-se das palavras de Sírius, quando ele lhe dissera que as pessoas que os amava nunca lhe deixariam, e de sua mãe falando com ele na floresta. E ele soube, naquele momento, que eles o ajudariam.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry ajeitou Gina confortavelmente na cama, e desceu para jantar. Enquanto comia a maravilhosa torta que Monstro fizera, ele pensou em um possível nome para seu filho, que ele sabia ser um menino.

- Monstro... O que acha de Tiago Sírius? – Ele descansou os talheres no prato, enquanto olhava para o pequeno elfo. Sabia que Monstro não gostava muito de Sírius, mas a pergunta voou de sua boca antes mesmo que ele pudesse impedir.

- Monstro ficará feliz com qualquer nome que o meu senhor der ao vosso herdeiro, meu senhor – Respondeu o elfo, arrumando alguns copos no armário.

Ele já devia ter esperado aquela resposta. Resolveu que seria melhor perguntar a Gina quando ela acordasse.

Quando ele subiu novamente para o quarto, Gina havia se virado, ocupando o lugar de Harry na cama. Ela havia tirado o lençol que ele colocara em cima dela e levantado sua blusa para não sentir calor. Uma das mãos da ruiva descansava na enorme barriga, um hábito que ela havia adquirido, enquanto a outra se encontrava do lado de sua cabeça.

Harry caminhou até o outro lado da cama, já que a esposa ocupava o seu, e tirou os óculos. Deitou-se do lado da ruiva, e colocou uma das mãos em cima do local onde seu filho se encontrava. Chegou mais perto e beijou a barriga de Gina.

- Durma bem, Tiago Sírius Potter. – Ele deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro e abraçou Gina. – Eu amo vocês.

Ela se moveu e virou-se para frente de Harry, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os verde dos dele.

- Perfeito. – Falou ela, referindo-se ao nome. Harry riu, e acomodou-a em seu peito.

Em algum lugar, Lilían e Tiago Potter sorriam.

XXXX

N/A : Heey, Potterheads, como vão? Bem, essa oneshot é só uma dos vários momentos que temos sobre Harry e Gina nas nossas cabeças. Acho que vocês já perceberam que amamos escrever sobre esse casal, né? Ainda vem muitas ones por aí, e esperamos que vocês comentem em todas.

Deixem sua opinião! Esperamos realmente que vocês tenham gostado!

Beijinhos das Gêmeas!


End file.
